


i'm a man who's got very specific taste

by Anonymous



Series: gummy writes problematic fics (pnsfw zone baybee) [2]
Category: nah :]
Genre: Fantasizing, Guilty Pleasures, M/M, Masturbation, One-Sided Attraction, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29794776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: as he scrolled through the footage, he paused on a clip of tommy talking, his eyes looking brightly into the camera as he laughs and makes a quick joke about being the 'only good man', whatever that means.the part of real importance however is when tommy's tongue runs over his lips- an almost unnoticeable movement if it were not for wilbur's gaze being glued to the screen- and the brunet feels his dick twitch in his pants.oh. oh no.[title from my type by saint motel]
Relationships: Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit
Series: gummy writes problematic fics (pnsfw zone baybee) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190468
Comments: 18
Kudos: 119
Collections: Anonymous





	i'm a man who's got very specific taste

**Author's Note:**

> you know the drill by now, dont like dont read, this isnt maintagged so you looked for this, etc etc.
> 
> one sided tombur with wilbur in deep dish denial is just mmmm so good
> 
> erm im not good at knowing what needs a tw but just please read tags ive tried to put it all there, if anything else needs to be added leave a comment im not the brightest :,)

wilbur had been editing a video, occasionally slacking off to watch some random horror documentaries or play a couple mindless geoguessr rounds, when he began to notice a problem.

the issue was not in his editing, nor in the ease with which he could distract himself, but instead with how he suddenly felt as if his jeans were just a size too small around his dick, somehow having gotten hard without noticing.

he was stumped as to what could've possibly garnered this reaction, assuming it was something within the video he was editing as he'd never gotten horny over an unsolved murder or finding himself in germany before.

as he scrolled through the footage, he paused on a clip of tommy talking, his eyes looking brightly into the camera as he laughs and makes a quick joke about being the 'only good man', whatever that means.

the part of real importance however is when tommy's tongue runs over his lips- an almost unnoticeable movement if it were not for wilbur's gaze being glued to the screen- and the brunet feels his dick twitch in his pants. 

oh. _oh no._

wilbur panics, mind rushing to come up with any other explanation besides him getting a hard-on for his younger friend. maybe he was just tired? or it was his mind playing tricks on him? but having only woken up a few hours earlier, he knows that this is not just some sleep-deprived miscellaneous thought to be discarded.

he needs to be locked up. he's a danger to those around him, especially tommy, his conscience tells him. and he agrees wholeheartedly. what kind of sick pervert gets off to a 16 year old? him, apparently.

suddenly, his mind is flashing him with all sorts of images, made up, fictional scenes where wilbur is doing the most obscene things to tommy. he feels himself getting harder, guilt wracking his mind as he can barely bring himself to acknowledge his obvious arousal. he's vile, he's horrible, he needs to find a way to stop thinking about how _good it would feel to sink his teeth into tommy's neck, delicate flesh bruising-_

"what counteracts pleasure? pain." he wonders aloud as he cuts his train of thought off, threading a hand through his hair and pulling in an attempt to distract himself, to punish himself for his dirty thoughts.

the sudden realization that not only was the pain idea stupid but incredibly counterproductive with his now apparent hair pulling kink is overshadowed by the rush of stimulation that runs through his body and directly to his dick as he continues to tug at his own hair.

_he thinks about tommy's hand in his hair instead, tormenting him by yanking on it roughly and refusing to touch him otherwise, teasing him for being such a little pain slut-_

no, no, this is wrong. this is wrong because he's not attracted to teenagers or children or even men, especially not tommy for christ's sake, he internally reprimands, trying to push all thoughts of the blonde teen out of his mind as he untangles his hand from his hair.

think about women. hot women. hot women with big tits and blonde hair and blue eyes and _tommy's perfect pink lips begging to be fucked_ -

"this is so fucking disgusting," he sighs aloud into the empty room, still hard and trying to fight the urge to unzip his jeans and get himself off. he instead opts to slouch backwards in his chair, hips grinding into the open air involuntarily as his breathing gets even heavier.

he feels like a horny teenager all over again (which is ironic considering he's horny _for_ a teenager), desperate to stick his dick into the nearest viable object. he briefly looks around in sheer desperate curiosity but upon seeing his only options are a sickly looking potted plant and his one good pillow, he opts instead for sitting in silence, the occasional heavy breath escaping him as the fabric of his jeans rubs against him in just the right way. 

_besides, nothing could compare to the way tommy would feel around him, with his pretty blue eyes lidded and pale thighs trembling as he takes in the entirety of wilbur's co-_

he just wants the thoughts to stop, the desperation in both the horny way and the guilty way being so overwhelming that he has half the mind to just wank and then be done with it all. 

he pauses for a moment, considering his options. this was, as far as he knew, a one time thing. he could just get off, let the thoughts clear themselves out, and then repress the memory for all of time.

his body screamed at him to do it, cock pulsing against the fabric of his clothing in a way that was sheer torture to the brunette. it would surely be okay if he did, right? after all, nobody else needed to know.

fuck it, he would do what he had to do to get rid of these horrible, awful, _desperate_ thoughts. if he wasn't hard, it would be a lot easier to push sinful thoughts from his mind.

at least, that's what he told himself as he unbuttoned his jeans eagerly and began to palm himself, spitting on his hand and mixing it with the precum already leaking out of him in order to administer a few careful strokes. he just had to relax now, and let himself go.

of course, 'letting himself go' meant drifting back into those horrible thoughts, but this time he didn't try to fight them, instead embracing them in a way that would seem all too hasty for someone as vehemently against them as wilbur claimed to be.

he could vividly picture it if he closed his eyes, the way tommy would be so eager, so demanding, so ready to be filled. he wants to hear his own name moaned through tommy's lips, a broken cry as he cums all over the two of them. he _needs_ to fuck tommy, the blonde is practically begging for it all the time anyways with his mock-flirting, banter constantly going over the line of 'friends' but never daring to step into anything more.

tommy would be so good for him, so pretty. a perfect whore, bobbing his head up and down wilbur's length or even riding him, legs trembling in pleasure and exertion as the blonde would sink as far down onto wilbur as he could go.

"tommy, haah, please, tom- fuck," he cries, his hand fisted tightly around himself as he releases, thighs soon sticky with cum.

he allows himself to sit and just breathe for a moment, contemplating over how fucked up he was to have not only gotten off on the thought of a teenager, but on the thought of the very teenager who he knew looked up to him as a friend, a brother even.

wilbur grimaces, trying to deny that he'd just experienced the best orgasm of his single life to the idea of fucking _tommyinnit_. 

he could only hope that this was not a repeat occurrence as he tucks himself uncomfortably back into his jeans, opening his discord to see several pings.

_2 missed calls, 67 new messages - from tommyinnit._

fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> TWO FICS??? in ONE DAY??? im getting stronger by the second. anyways this is not nearly as good as the thing i posted this mornin imo, go read that sexy mf too please i tried my best :x 
> 
> also if the people want part 2 that could very much b in da works ;P
> 
> requests are open + vv welcome as usual


End file.
